dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WindStar7125
---- Hi ^^ Remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking on http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png from the toolbar, please! ---- re:Credits A hard-working day has elapsed and now it's a weekend, but I'm not conscious at all. Thank a lot for helping me. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 01:41, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Appreciate this. Also, I intend to enjoy the rest of today completing all 153-episode Dragon Ball anime series. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 06:06, October 25, 2015 (UTC) 'Cause I like it. Copy-paste tool (=.=)--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 07:40, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :It's very kind of you to say that, Windy. Litle by litte, I get accustomed to this template (though I'm about to destroy it earlier), glad to tell you! I'm gonna try to take some rest and return to correct minor issues in DB anime before going across to the next one. :Also, you love my "MOE" chick? Wonder how Aha and Lulcy react against this. It's likely I'll put an end to this WIKI by making a HEROINE-ADDICTED CIVILWAR. �� xD--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 17:47, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Eyup, brb with Dragon Ball Kai. Also, has the Template:CT repairing yet? I hope everything under control :(( --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 11:57, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :It's me, again. I may add voice actors/actresses for minor characters by taking from this source. However, I'm a bit nervous, can we trust it? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 16:31, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :I always dream of becoming a Master. I'm just doing my job :x --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 11:44, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Placeholder Images Should we use Placeholder manga images until the HD resolution episodes of Super present Champa and Vados? --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 02:06, October 25, 2015 (UTC) I support NWG idea.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|''Lulcy]] 02:12, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Of course we should, NWG. It's very proper to do so. Many animanga wikis do that, actually. 04:17, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Non-Canon/Canon Icon and the Tabber image I re-created when I woke up today in SVG Format would it cause any problems? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:11, October 25, 2015 (UTC) I'll help you do it. How can I get that one link you gave me and Lulcy? That makes all the page appear. How about I upload them tomorrow, then you do your magic and fix the code and then, I'll get to work (hopefully)with you in changing all of them. Side not, I scanned the Daizenshuu, expect that from me ;) I'll start doing more here tomorrow. I'm busy with work today.. I'm willing to help you for a fact. On the universe thing -_- not so much. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:17, October 25, 2015 (UTC) YAY! And I have MORE good news, though not as good as that. I know you spent a lot of time to download that movie....but I just purchased Resurrection of 'F' at WalMart today.—Mina Țepeș 02:35, October 26, 2015 (UTC) -w- Yes, you are just that good. And once again, I purchased RoF! Seriously, heed me! I have access to Japanese dialogue now!—Mina Țepeș 03:13, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Kikōha So, curious, are these images a technique of Gohan's, or just the generic Kikōha?—Mina Țepeș 09:35, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ALL OF THEM!? But in all seriousness, holy shit, I didn't expect that. I was supposed to do some as well (well, I'd been trying, then I got caught up >_<) Good work but I'm surprised you went and did them all.—Mina Țepeș 17:17, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Nothing quite like determination to motivate someone. I'mma try and get some of those Daizenshuu shots from NWG later on today, have my friend translate a few so we can start getting more techniques up proper. But that has to wait for after I suffer at work.—Mina Țepeș 17:34, October 26, 2015 (UTC) .....Oh HELL yes. Do it. (Also, sorry for my lack of edits, trying to finish something of mine, particularly a chapter, since I'm running behind schedule. Writing as fast as I can though!)—Mina Țepeș 06:44, October 27, 2015 (UTC) That personally depends. I think it looks friggin' badass, though I suppose that's a rather childish reason to agree an image should be used for an official page...Well, you were the one to suggest it, so if you don't think it works, I won't be bothered either way.—Mina Țepeș 07:56, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Again, I'm more in the camp of "Hey, it's bloody and cool", rather than "this looks fitting for a profile picture" =w= It can always be galleried instead.—Mina Țepeș 17:47, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Fantastic! Also, I swear that drop box comes in handy for moments like these.—Mina Țepeș 21:27, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Hmm....that does pose a problem. While it does remove (let's say 98% of) the filler content, it still has quite a large amount of filler in it as well (.....ironically, most of it seems to be in the Majin Boo arc, implying they just stopped caring). The easiest way to handle it would be to simply make the canon pages only showcase manga images and whatnot, since we apparently have no canon anime representation, but I don't personally think we should go that route.—Mina Țepeș 18:02, October 28, 2015 (UTC) I see what you mean, yeah. A bad compromise. And yeah, it's like the Naruto anime. It has canon and non-canon (oh my God I think we're STILL IN FILLER, I CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS!) events, but Narutopedia uses the anime's images over the manga, so it makes sense. When it comes to Kai, I don't think we're trying to say it's the canon anime, it's merely adhering to canon more than Dragon Ball Z itself did. Again, they stopped caring with the Buu Saga, but I think you get what I'm trying to say, no? But yeah, I do see what you mean.—Mina Țepeș 19:04, October 28, 2015 (UTC) LOL no, I'm in full agreement. Dragon Ball Kai, while it tries to cut down on the filler, still contains more than it should. Even the OPENING is from the Burdock special, and thus essentially still filler. So I can see what you mean. Though I do believe we should either move the ''Kai icon to the non-canon page, or simply include Kai and Z's icons on both pages for an article. Either that, or we have to make an entirely new icon (Dragon Ball Manga), since the original manga was just Dragon Ball, and if we're gonna call DBKai non-canon as well (which it is), handling the icons is the next step.—Mina Țepeș 19:15, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh! I didn't even think of it that way, you're pretty much right. Alright, so Z ''and ''Kai's icons will be put on both the canon and non-canon pages as they both have the canon and non-canon elements to be implemented on both pages. That makes a lot of sense, actually.—Mina Țepeș 19:29, October 28, 2015 (UTC) : Also, I'm officially heading on to work, so if I don't repky to any messages, that'd be why.—Mina Țepeș 19:30, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Finally home, and same here, glad we're in agreement! Now this is just me going to vent for a second, but....tt's remarkable how adminning a canon and fanon wiki can differ so much. From my experience (with this wiki only) adminning a canon wiki is basically trying how to best run the place with your other admins, maybe having to step in for other users who aren't as competent, working with templates, sure, but there's far less people to chastise than a fanon wiki. Adminning a FANON WIKI pretty much boils down to telling a two year old not to put the fork in the light socket.—Mina Țepeș 01:17, October 29, 2015 (UTC) You're doing well enough, Mr. Vandalizing Police =w= But, that's the thing is I've never really had to admin here. I have the abilities, but I've never had to admin. What do I mean by that? I've made decisions before in an official capacity, no? Yeah, but I've never had to actually reprimand someone for committing a mistake. It's not really pretty, either. At first, I'm nice, so long as it's the first time. But when it keeps continuing, I can become very cold and threatening, it's odd. When I actually have to force my hand, as an admin, I always make sure there's not a single mistake that I'm saying something with authority behind it, not a friendly suggestion. You don't always need to do that on a canon wiki, because people aren't coming to it making their own ideas that break established rules. On a fanon wiki, where there's far more leeway, people can make new ideas but it has to be regulated. Naturally, those who don't like that get upset, try to break the rules, and that's when I have to step in and "admin" as I call it. Again, on a fanon wiki, your job boils down to putting the screaming child in time-out half of the time.—Mina Țepeș 01:28, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you raise a point. I'll see what I can do, but there's no guarantee they'll take well to the wiki. They are users from a primarily fanon wiki after all.—Mina Țepeș 05:38, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Recruitment Okay, so, after actually having to enable forums on the wiki, I did it.—Mina Țepeș 16:51, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Windy, gimme the multiple file uploader?—Mina Țepeș 23:01, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh praise Beerus!—Mina Țepeș 23:23, October 29, 2015 (UTC) : =w= Allowing.—Mina Țepeș 23:28, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man. I can't believe I forgot NWG had already uploaded all of those.—Mina Țepeș 23:37, October 29, 2015 (UTC) I tried not to laugh at that last edit, I swear.—Mina Țepeș 00:25, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Yes, them faces are funneh, and the one where you were like "NOW the literal english parameter is needed" and I'm like "he removes them from my other edits and then does this?" so I almost laughed.—Mina Țepeș 00:29, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Boruto What did you think of it?—Mina Țepeș 06:31, October 30, 2015 (UTC) : LOL I love how we can never agree when it comes to The Last. Between Boruto and The Last, I heavily favour the latter myself. I'm more of a romance and love person anyway, and to see it get any kind of focus with the pairing I shipped the hell out of was just rewarding. Not to say that Boruto wasn't a good movie, it was, but I just found The Last more appealing.—Mina Țepeș 06:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply; I was gonna reply last night, but that's hard to do when you're dozing off at a keyboard. And of course it was great 'in terms of a Love Story'. The Last was meant to be a love story; it was even the tagline: "The last story of Uzumaki Naruto... is love.". And I don't entirely disagree, actually; Part I of Naruto is still my favorite out of the entire series. For a good while, I was not a huge Shippuden fan, but now, I'm simply come to terms with Shippuden. Part I was actually about ninjas, which I think you were saying in your message. I agree. The battles in Part I required the characters to be crafty, intelligent, and do more than use giant beams of chakra. It's probably why Shikamaru was much more cool in Part I than he was in Part II. In Part I, his intelligence was a huge asset. In Part II, since he can't do the shit Naruto and Sasuke can, he wasn't as much of a key player. Part II, as I say, isn't about ninja. It's about Saiyans cosplaying as ninja. Don't get me wrong, the battles are spectacles to behold, especially later and later (and then we find out that the battles we're seeing NOW are how battles USED TO BE in the past, so it's more like things have come full circle). I'm actually not as upset about the whole "aliens exist in Naruto" thing as much as everyone else was. Was it jumping the shark? Yes. Yes it was. Kishi jumped the shark and landed on the moon. But given how I think irl anyway — that we can't possibly be alone, that life has to exist elsewhere — it actually makes it easier for me to translate those beliefs into a fictional setting. That and...I grew up with fucking Dragon Ball, where the hero was just a weird monkey boy for half of the series, then it turns out he's an alien. Naruto being descended from aliens was really such a big deal for me; compared to the Obito reveal, I didn't even care. But yeah, Boruto: The Movie felt very much like a return to form for Naruto. It was like Part I all over again: the Chunin exams, the FUCKING NARUTO COAT. And yeah, Naruto and Sasuke working together to fight Momoshiki was glorious. It really hammers home that they're the ultimate tag team (also, it shows the difference between their rivalry, and, imo, Goku and Vegeta's "rivalry". Not to go off on a tangent, but in my eyes, a rivalry is where both parties spur the other to do better, to become stronger. Vegeta's rivalry is very much one-sided as Goku doesn't really care. For Naruto and Sasuke, everything they do drives the other, but when push comes to shove, they work together flawlessly.) And the Parent and Child Rasengan was probably one of my favorite moments. And yeah, it was a good sendoff to the series......even if the previous movie was called "The Last", so wtf.—Mina Țepeș 18:56, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Revival of 'C' So there's a new Dragon Ball movie on the way, and it's apparently gonna be part of God and God and Revival of 'F' as a trilogy. So we have one more canon film coming to the franchise.—Mina Țepeș 19:03, October 30, 2015 (UTC) OMG!!.....Just lets wait until further confirmation.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|''Lulcy]] 19:32, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh let me have my joke. I know what The Last refers to =w= But when you say it all out The Last: Naruto the Movie, it sounds misleading. And, I highly doubt it is Revial of 'C', I'm just having my fun. But I do wonder how we'll get a new movie villain for a THIRD MOVIE IN A ROW, and how exactly it's gonna tie into the god power. Yeah, I've got my fingers crossed too. I don't want to see it adapted into Super because: 1) Super has no idea what its doing and 2) that's just more shit to document. Also, why did you watch it three times in Spanish? I mean, I see the allure of a foreign language movie (I've watched ''Pokemon 3 twice in French) but why? And LOL I can imagine you cringing now everytime an inconsistency happens. Welcome to the club.—Mina Țepeș 19:41, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I think the fact that Toriyama isn't monitoring them — and if he is, the fact that he's allowing the changes — is cringe worthy enough, to be honest.—Mina Țepeș 02:19, October 31, 2015 (UTC) LOL and how often does that actually happen?—Mina Țepeș 08:07, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Do you want to chat ? --[[User Talk:Lulcielid|''Lulcy]] 21:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC) re: Template The current recent anime template seems a little odd to me with the column format, so I make this. Take a look. I hope you feel better. EDIT: Oh my SSJ-God! Exact count of 13,000 edits, you're the best Windy. --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 12:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Step into the Grand Tour Oho, that is some good news! Sorry for not replying yesterday, it was the weekend and all. After work, I pretty much just tried to rest before I went to my friend's place, I was utterly and entirely shot. Speaking of GT, finally added SSJ4 to Goku's list of transformations on his non-canon page, so....steps in the right direction for the both of us. And on the note of the ruby-ja template, how do you propose to go about doing that? =w= I'm neither good with using templates or getting Japanese.—Mina Țepeș 20:42, November 2, 2015 (UTC) : Either Ten or my friend. I'll ask my friend who can also translate when I get home, because between Ten and him, I have a better chance of getting the translations from him than I do from Ten at the moment. You don't mind waiting a bit, do you?—Mina Țepeș 20:50, November 2, 2015 (UTC) He doesn't edit here, and no, I do get what you're saying. You need someone to identify the small characters on top of the larger ones. I'm pretty sure he can do that without much trouble, it's not like the image is blurry. So trust me, I get what yer sayin'.—Mina Țepeș 21:03, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :: If you want to wait for twenty years, ago ahead, contact Ten. Don't say I didn't give you a better option.—Mina Țepeș 21:11, November 2, 2015 (UTC) : That's true. I doubt he can help with them all. But I think it's better to go with the guy who'll help with some as opposed to Ten, who I'm pretty sure is so occupied he'll help with none.—Mina Țepeș 02:34, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: If you feel like asking, go ahead. I'm just Saiyan I think he's too busy for it right now.—Mina Țepeș 02:36, November 3, 2015 (UTC) LOL hello to you too =w=—Mina Țepeș 08:47, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Nah, I never can. Also...Howdy folks, I'm Android 13. Look...at my trucker hat.—[[User:LastationLover5000|Mina Țepeș 08:53, November 3, 2015 (UTC)]] Good. Enjoy the trucker hat. And yeah, I pretty much am gonna put 'em on all the characters when I can. Doing a few of them now before I head on to bed. I'm off tomorrow so I'm gonna try and edit more then, obviously. Did I say I didn't like the idea earlier or something?—Mina Țepeș 08:59, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL I swear, I'm starting to think I disagree with you a lot more than I think I do. But yes, I like the idea =w=—Mina Țepeș 09:03, November 3, 2015 (UTC) When was a timeline discussion in the works? Did I miss a memo?—Mina Țepeș 09:19, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...that does merit some thought. Though I am all for Ten's suggest that we make a timeline page in the same way BLEACH Wiki does is actually a good idea, both due to the simplicity and effectiveness of the method they use.—Mina Țepeș 09:33, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I've used it on fanfiction wikia before (or, well, similar templates anyway) so it's not too complicated once the template is made.—Mina Țepeș 09:38, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, that overlylong name is comedic. Lastation just sounds formal. And yeah, that is a template I can work with, so me helping is very much a thing. Not at 1:43 AM, mind you.—Mina Țepeș 09:43, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL I get sleepier faster. Speaking of which, time for me too sleep. We can discuss timelines later today.—Mina Țepeș 09:47, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh I love this scene. TFS is just...golden as hell.—Mina Țepeș 23:25, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I have to try -w- Also, my edits should pick up later tonight; finally almost done with this chapter of mine—Mina Țepeș 23:40, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Assuming you like my editing, yes, it's a good thing =w=—Mina Țepeș 00:26, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Writing Policy Should we deal with the articles of Characters and Chapters/Episodes under the policies like Narutopedia? Beside, the "references" is the coding template of wiki, so we can't change it. However, "Notes" references is not compulsory, but optional and "Note 1" looks both more eye-catching and more rational than "Notes 1" due to not being in plural form. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 04:34, November 4, 2015 (UTC) If you don't mind, Windy xD. Also, DB wiki becomes more and more cancerous. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 06:12, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh that is gloriously hilarious. And sadly, I just now finished writing my chapter. In good news, that frees me up for editing tomorrow after work because right now it's time to sleep. I have work early.—Mina Țepeș 09:14, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Names You don't disagree with my Viz thing, do ya?—Mina Țepeș 09:38, November 6, 2015 (UTC) What's In A Name? Do you have some personal dislike for the name "Frost Demons"? You seem to have made it your personal mission to slight our usage of the term, mate 0.0. I'm going to believe what Ten says for now, that the term is accurate. If you don't want to believe him, then switch on your Xenoverse, turn on the Japanese dialigue, and go fight Cell with a Frost Demon in one of the quests and see if he actually says the term. Research, mate, would help a lot. I intend to look into it myself but you probably really should, since you removed the characters without even knowing if they were accurate or not.—Mina Țepeș 19:49, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow. That actually was NWG. Then for a solid night and this morning, I somehow read "New World God" as "WindStar7125". I'm gonna assume I automatically assumed you because you were the one who brought it up on the talk page; regardless, a formal apology is in order. Sorry for the assumption, I seriously don't know how I mixed up two usernames. I don't have much more to say beyond that, though I do feel considerably like an ass at the moment.—Mina Țepeș 20:19, November 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Eh? I watched Return of Cooler today, so i figured i'd check his article out and make a casual edit. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 04:32, November 7, 2015 (UTC) re:Super episodes Oh, I forgot the citation. Source. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 06:17, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Nah, just a n00b. I'm not fluent in Jap. and ask my friends who're proficient at translating when in troubles. Though, sometimes I can deal with simple stuff only xD --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 06:33, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Appreciate this. Anw, how about your weekend, any plan? EDIT: Though not being confirmed yet, even in kanji, the Super ep. 22 title (too complicated to translate >.<) refers Ginyū, which makes me confused. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 06:47, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Based on the not-yet-confirmed title, the ep. covers the story between Tagoma, Ginyū and Body Change technique stuff. Though, I don't know whether the title's official or not due to being marked off "To-be-defined". --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 07:49, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Obviously need a retcon. The movie plot isn't too fascinating. Originally, Tagoma is the one who fight Piccolo and Shisami doesn't exist in the storyboard, but at the very last minutes, they add Shisami to take over Tagoma's role. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 12:34, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Over=w=helming By the end of the weekend, he's conquered the overload. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 10:54, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Emperor of Evil So, logically, since the term "Emperor of Evil" originates from RoF (specifically the movie, trailers, and databook), logically, we wouldn't include it on the non-canon page, aye?—Mina Țepeș 00:48, November 9, 2015 (UTC) You have my gratitude.—Mina Țepeș 02:08, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Vegemite So, looking at your edits, Vegeta obtained godly ki due to his own efforts, by training with Whis? He didn't have to go through that whole ritual? : ...Can....can this series just be about him now?—Mina Țepeș 08:01, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Doesn't really require an explanation, I'm just wishing Vegeta would take over the role as main character. Obtaining godly ki through sheer training has to earn some serious badass points. It almost makes me want to watch the new Super episode. Almost.—Mina Țepeș 08:09, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: If Super can make it past the entirety of any showings of Hell without showing Goz, Mez, or any filler depictions of Hell, then I will gladly play catch-up. I'm still dreading the return of those ogres. When it gets to the newer material is when I'll finally care again.—Mina Țepeș 08:13, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::: Actually, yeah, that was the thing that came to mind =w= Good 'ol Aus. Also, given your witty nature, I'm surprised you've yet to have some quip about my profile pic.—Mina Țepeș 18:11, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Wait, is me being organized just that weird? And =w= sad, I wanted to hear it.—Mina Țepeș 19:01, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: Well, I felt like being organized in this one moment =w= And LOL there we go.—Mina Țepeș 20:13, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Everyone would like an organized Aha. But that's work, mate. I like to skate around work if it's not 90% necessaryy.—Mina Țepeș 02:30, November 11, 2015 (UTC) LMFAO I'd bet they do. Wonder whar "Fear of Biting Into A Fork" is, because lord knows there has to be a term for it. And that damned shit hurts, I'd almost prefer the chopsticks.—Mina Țepeș 03:03, November 11, 2015 (UTC) RE:Welcome back You have no idea.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 06:49, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :Welcome to the club. And thanks btw.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 06:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Question, do you get an alert whenever there's an edit? How did you know I did one so fast? Just curious.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 04:41, November 12, 2015 (UTC) re:debunked Praise the Orichalcos. I'd hate to have to document another "alternate telling" of another story.—Mina Țepeș 03:51, November 12, 2015 (UTC) : LOL sorry if I find constant filler and bad animation to be an eyesore.—Mina Țepeș 04:56, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Also, now that I think on it, while our wiki may have it difficult, the poor Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki has it even worse. They have to document...the manga incarnation of the characters, the first season incarnation of the characters, which is loosely based on the first arc of the anime (and I do mean loosely), and the second season incarnation of the characters. And additionally, any dub changes made. And this is just for the first Yu-Gi-Oh! series, don't even get me started on the unholy amount of sequels this series has, each with their own individual changes and what from the manga and anime (considerably less than the first one tho).—Mina Țepeș 05:00, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :: You imply I'm something to be endured, rather than to be enjoyed? =w=—Mina Țepeș 06:54, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: LOL always the tone of surprise.—Mina Țepeș 07:33, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: You make me sound like such a terrible person -w- I'm really very sweet.—Mina Țepeș 07:41, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Re:Song While I can understand the allure of 'F', we do not seek help from Lord Beerus. Instead, we turn to the unlimited power of the Orichalcos, and offer souls to the Great Beast!! ....also, 1,000 images? What in the name of the Orichalcos are you uploading?—Mina Țepeș 01:30, November 13, 2015 (UTC) : LOL YEESH! Should I just not be organized? =w= And it's more or less that I love the song as well, if only because it is some GOOD fightin' music. I often play Xenoverse with it blasting. So....1005 images....what the hell...? Tho', hey, if you own the activity again, I will look forward to that. I saw how LITTLE editing happened yesterday and I was like "...fuck this is bad", so I'm trying to make up for that today, myself. And LOL yes, that was funny =w=—Mina Țepeș 02:01, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL then I'll attempt to remain organized, if only to make myself look better. I just use it for the entire battles I play, not just, say, one moment of trolling another player. And no, I believe you. But the number still a huge moment of "WTF". And yeah, that's rather the point, Windy =w=—Mina Țepeș 02:42, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Trust me, fucking Emperor's Death Beam is trolling incarnate. That move is DEADLY in the hands of a Super Saiyan. But I get what you mean, it's best for a troll to use a trolling technique. And yes, I see the jigglin' in my profile pic, that's the point =w= And to be honest, I have lost count.—Mina Țepeș 04:09, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: A One-Finger-K.O? I'll have to try it eventually. And yeah, I DO get that, though I didn't quite get it then. Also, wow, that's the kind of editing mistake I would make, not you.—Mina Țepeș 04:25, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :: O.O Sure? Sorry, I guess.—Mina Țepeș 05:33, November 13, 2015 (UTC) re:Edits Holy crap. That wastes!!!! EDIT: Anw, how about the "DEFAULTSORT" ? Needless? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 07:00, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeh, I know this, and I just make a test 'cause the last time I saw it doesn't work? Thanks anw. BTW, I need your opinion. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 07:15, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :The most thing, Bardock is used in most media in Japanese media, not only in FUN dub. It's more trustworthy than our own translation. However, even in this case, a diccusion in Wiki is necessary for us. :Native? How did you come to that question? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 10:18, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ::1) A very brief dip yesterday, I owe you an apology. No one of our men has a wide knowledge of Japanese, unfortunately....so, can't do more thing than waiting...? ::2) I'm an Asian, but not Japanese, apparently. ::3) I'm in love with all articles in equilibrium, but you got the point, it's not a big deal. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 13:01, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Mathematicals #You should join me on the chat for a sec! #You sure about that math? I've got a bunch more to correct after that and I don't wanna correct them for a second time.—Mina Țepeș 23:27, November 16, 2015 (UTC) : ....Holy shit you're insane. A GOOD kind of insane but holy shit.—Mina Țepeș 00:52, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's STILL part of insanity =w=—Mina Țepeș 01:00, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Video Game Names So, how should we handle certain techniques that are named in Video Games only, but appear canonically (or even non-canonically in just the anime)? My current line of thought is that, since the names change so often, we have a certain amount of, shall we say, "wiggle room", when naming these techniques. As opposed to choosing simply the first video game name given, we can use whichever video game name is available that flows the best. Using Potential Released for example, the first name ever given to this transformation was "Old Kai's Unlock Ability" in the Budokai 3 game, however, the title itself is both overly long and unseemly when being used: this is something we seem to go well out of our way to avoid, best seen with how we name movies. So, in short, how do you propose we name video game techniques? I'm currently deciding which name is best for Beerus' beam attack, as multiple games appear to have named it differently: Beerus' Judgement, in which it's a combination between the Beerus Ball and the energy beam, Wrath of the God of Destruction from Dragon Ball Heroes, the first name given to it BTW, and God of Destruction's Anger, from Dragon Ball: XenoVerse. My only issue with the latter two names is we use Destruction God, not God of Destruction. So, lend me some wisdom?—Mina Țepeș 21:18, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :When I asked how do we handle articles with non-canon names, I was referring to how do we name them. Thankfully, you proceeded to answer my question with the rest of your message. So getting into what you said, seems we're in a similar ballpark in that "first name not always best name" kind of thing. Choosing the best names will be an arduous process, but I do think that, once we settle on a name, it'd be best not to change them later to another video game name without good reason. :I was thinking of settling on Beerus' Judgement as well, since it ties in so well with "Beerus Ball". My only misgiving was that Beerus' Judgement was technically a combination skill between the death-beam like energy beam and the Beerus Ball itself. The only other one I know we COULD use is Wrath of the God of Destruction, since that comes from Dragon Ball Heroes, and most likely has kanji and whatnot I could find, and thus we'd be able to render it as "Wrath of the Hakaishin" without much grief.—Mina Țepeș 05:16, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Manga Images I'm planning to make some images from DBS manga. I need your help to choose one of two options: the right pictures remains the white blank and black bar around the content, and the right I've got rid of all of them and replaced with transparent background. Which one do you prefer? (IIRC, Narutopedia initially uses the right one with the none-square rectangle.) --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 03:43, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :So, you prefer which one... or the original cropped? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 04:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::That's sensible. Really appreciate xD --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L]] 05:14, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Casual conversation Okay, so I was on Beerus' page a moment ago, and glanced at his quotes...and I misread "What, Freeza? Did you just drop my title?" as "What, Freeza? Did you just drop my tittie?". I had to leave the screen for a minute, it killed me.—Mina Țepeș 08:00, November 18, 2015 (UTC) : ...Well played =w= And NWG edited! Good, he's still with us!—Mina Țepeș 08:23, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Actually, yes =w= Surprisingly so—Mina Țepeș 08:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Doughnuts Windy, the technique name is Galactica Doughnuts. Galactic Donut is the FUNimation term. Changing it back now.—Mina Țepeș 06:05, November 19, 2015 (UTC) : What was up with that? 0.0—Mina Țepeș 06:06, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL that's true and did you assume I goofed up the entire page? I don't think even I can make the same mistake across an entire page. (...Please don't find examples...)—Mina Țepeș 06:12, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: LOL OI, those are a singular mistake across multiple pages, not multiple mistakes on a single page! =w=—Mina Țepeș 06:15, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::: LOL I said no examples!—Mina Țepeș 07:03, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :: ....LOL you're a smartass.—Mina Țepeș 07:08, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: I select my option: stay up longer and edit the wiki!—Mina Țepeș 08:02, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::: LOL a hand with the OVA 2 would be nice, I can't argue a case alone. Hell, another voice, even if it;s not agreeing with mine, could help. Either that or I can just drag Ten in tomorrow.—Mina Țepeș 08:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: LOL alright, yeesh. I'll just settle it myself or pray Ten actually helps tomorrow when I ask.—Mina Țepeș 08:23, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: =w= When talking to you, it tends to be a suitable response. Anyway, since we're all gonna go rest, and I do have work tomorrow, I may as well rest too. Gonna add more some techs tomorrow....and probably have to continue that discussion.—Mina Țepeș 08:34, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:TityBoi ...I'm sorry, who the what is he? (I'm not big on rap, mate)—Mina Țepeș 09:19, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :: ....LOL OH. I 100% legit thought you were gonna be gone on thanksgiving to go see a rapper look like a fool on stage. Serious.—Mina Țepeș 09:27, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL I'm sorry! I'm not joke savvy!—Mina Țepeș 09:31, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm a very literal minded person sometimes. On an unrelated note, I really need to archive my talk page....but that's so much work.—Mina Țepeș 09:34, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::: LOL do you really wanna wait that long? I may not archive for another week, it's a pain.—Mina Țepeș 09:38, November 20, 2015 (UTC)